


If Music Be the Language of Love, Play On

by midnight_melodies



Category: A Star Is Born - Fandom, A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: A Star Is Born (2018) - Freeform, A Star is Born, Bradley Cooper - Freeform, Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga, Canon, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Jackson and ally, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper, Love, Moonlight, Music, Musicians, One-Shot, Piano, Ship, Songwriting, Sweet, True Love, Very fluffy, added scene, happy marriage, happy relationship, jally, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: Ally wakes to find Jack at the piano for the first time in a while, and together they make the most beautiful music.





	If Music Be the Language of Love, Play On

I roll over in bed, reaching out an arm to wrap around Jack but I’m met simply with cold bed sheets. My eyes flicker open, and my heart speeds up just a little at the empty space beside me. I glance at the alarm clock beside our bed. 2:16am. A mixture of curiosity and worry force me to leave the warmth of my sheets, so I slip on one of his t-shirts I usually wear to bed and leave the bedroom. Charlie jumps up from his spot at the end of the bed to follow me. As i step out of the room, I’m met with the comforting, familiar sound of piano keys. I can’t help but smile, in the dark hallway, and I quietly make my way to the living room. 

Sure enough, Jack is sitting at the grand piano, soaked in moonlight, the only illumination in the house right now. It’s been a long time since I’ve found him at the piano late at night.  
When I reach him, I gently caress his back, running a hand across his shoulders. Unfortunately the playing stops almost immediately. 

“Don’t stop,” I whisper, craving more of his moonlit melodies. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I can think of something more beautiful,” he responds, twisting around to look at me, my tired smile matching his. Jack pats the bench beside him, and I eagerly take a seat beside him. Warm lips meet mine in a sleepy kiss. I look into his sky blue eyes with love. 

“Play for me,” I plead quietly. 

Slowly, Jack returns his hands to the keys and fills the silent house with the sweetest sound. It’s a new tune, one I haven’t heard before, but god, it’s perfect. Only a few measures, but I could listen to them forever. I can tell this is gonna be a hit. There are a million things I love about Jack, but this is one of my favourites. Watching him create music, witnessing the birth of a song and then witnessing people all around the world fall just as in love with it as I am. He loves making music more than anything, and the process is his passion. I am in love with watching him do what he loves. 

After a few moments he stops again, turning towards me as if seeking approval. 

“I love it,” I tell him with as much truth in my voice as I can portray. “Must be new, I haven’t heard it before.”

He nods. “Just came up with it tonight while I was messin around.” 

“Got any lyrics yet?” I ask. He shakes his head. 

“Can I hear it again?” 

His hands restart, playing like they know the instrument by heart. They probably do, by now. I watch, mesmerized as his fingers find the right keys. We both play piano so often, but it never gets tiring watching the magic. 

Suddenly, I start to sing. I don’t think, just release my thoughts, letting them arrange themselves to the melody, navigating their way through an endless waltz with the music. I barely notice Jack nodding along as I sing, pouring out what’s in my head at that moment. Eventually, he runs out of notes and I run out of words, but we’re both smiling. 

“Perfect,” Jack mumbles. 

“Yeah?” I grin, reaching for my notebook and scribbling down the lyrics before I forget. 

Jack kisses me as I write, peppering my cheeks with soft pecks and causing me to giggle. 

We sit there for another half hour, singing and playing together, filling the night with beautiful sounds until my eyes are so heavy I can’t keep them open. I lean my head against Jack’s shoulder but it just isn’t close enough so I slide into his lap and wrap my arms around him. I let my eyes close and listen until the last of his notes fade away. 

“Alright, baby,” he whispers, “Let’s go back to bed.” 

He picks me up and carries me back to bed, where we both cuddle up to each other immediately. I lift my arms to let him slip the t-shirt off my body before nestling into him. My legs tangle themselves between his and I wrap an arm around his bare chest. My lips, although tired, find his neck and place lazy kisses to his skin. His lips find mine in the dark (they’re experts by now), and we kiss deeply. I let his tongue slide into my mouth and hum quietly as he leads his hand down my naked body, along every curve. His other stays on my cheek, steady at my jawline to deepen the kiss. Mine are both tangled in his messy hair, keeping him close. 

“I love you, Ally,” he mumbles against my lips when we part to catch our breath. 

“I love you too, Jackson Maine,” I smile, leaning down to let our foreheads touch. Looking down into his soulful eyes, I can’t help but wonder how I got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little scene, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
